You love I?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: —¿Tú no me amas, verdad? —la voz rota de Dipper fue lo primero que lo recibió al llegar al departamento que compartían.[...]Había sido un idiota por no decírselo cuando Mason estuviese consciente, cuando pudiese escucharlo.[...]. ¡Billdip! Viñeta. /AU/Posible OC/


**...**

 **Disclameir:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** ¿Ya les dije que Marsha está demente? Relación homosexual. ¿Angustia?. AU y creo que OC (Universo Alterno y Fuera de personaje). Yo ya avise~

* * *

 **You love I?**

 **…**

—¿Tú no me amas, verdad? —la voz rota de Dipper fue lo primero que lo recibió al llegar al departamento que compartían.

Bill simplemente pudo parpadear confundido ante lo dicho por su novio, y en cuanto fijó su mirada en el rostro del castaño sintió como su corazón se contraía al notar cuán cristalinos estaban los orbes castaños.

—¿De qué hablas, Dipper? —suspiró al pasarse una mano entre sus cabellos rubios.

Y fue allí, cuando Cipher notó la cajita forrada en felfa bordo que el menor de los Pines apretaba con una de sus manos, la cual se veía más pálida de lo normal a causa de la fuerza que ejercía.

—¿Tú no me amas, verdad? —volvió a repetir, un poco más fuerte. —¡Tú aun la amas a ella! —gritó dolido. —¡Tú aun estás enamorado de Mabel! —dijo sin retener más las lágrimas que querían pasearse por sus mejillas.

 _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Bill solamente maldijo, sintiéndose por segunda vez en sus veinticuatro años de vida un asqueroso miserable, un miserable que sería cruelmente apaleado por Mabel Pines si ella estuviese allí. Había lastimado a Dipper, por lo visto, lo venía lastimando hacía tiempo.

 _Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil._

—¿Por qué abriste la maleta? —preguntó.

Mason frunció el ceño. —¡No me cambies el tema, Cipher!

—¿Por qué abriste la maleta? —repitió.

El menor bufó, con amargura.

—Pensé que era la mía, y quería sacar la ropa que aún tenía allí. —sonrió de una forma impropia en él. —Imagina lo _magnifico_ que fue encontrar fotos tuyas con mi hermana y hasta un anillo de compromiso, en vez de mi ropa. —dijo con dolor.

—Dipper.

—Ahora entiendo porque nunca me dijiste que me amabas, porque no lo haces. —dijo, evitando que su voz temblara, con la garganta doliéndole. —¿Fui muy idiota no crees? Pensando que había logrado que te enamoraras de mí, tanto como lo estoy yo de ti. —y Bill podía admitir que la sonrisa dolida en el rostro del castaño junto con sus lágrimas, era lo más hermoso y doloroso que había visto.

El hombre de extraños ojos ambarinos deseó golpearse él mismo, al mismo tiempo con pasos lentos se fue acercando al contrario que tenía la constelación de la Osa Mayor como marca de nacimiento. Una vez estuvo a menos de un paso de distancia de su pareja, acarició sus mejillas y las besó, quitando las lágrimas que allí habían.

—No quiero tu lastima, Cipher.

El rubio recordó todos los momentos junto con su lindo _Pine Tree_ , cómo lentamente fue enamorándolo con cosas pequeñas, y todas las veces que él – amparado por el silencio de la noche y teniendo de testigo solo a las lunas y las estrellas – le había susurrado al Pines que lo amaba, que lentamente estaba logrando conquistarlo.

Había sido un idiota por no decírselo cuando Mason estuviese consciente, cuando pudiese escucharlo.

—No es lastima. —gruñó Bill. —Nunca te despreciaría así, _Pine Tree._ _—_ aseguró.

El mayor de los dos acarició con suavidad el dorso de la mano contraria, la cual aun permanecía fuertemente apretada entre los dedos de Dipper.

—Suéltala. —susurró el rubio.

El muchacho de veintidós años negó con la cabeza. Castaño y ambarino se enfrentaron, mientras en una mirada había una acusación y desconfianza, en la otra había una promesa.

—Suéltala. —volvió a pedir.

Con lentitud, Dipper hizo lo que se le pidió y solo se sintió un poco mejor al notar que Bill no apartó la mirada o hizo algún intento por agarrar la diminuta cajita que ahora estaba tirada descuidadamente en el piso de la habitación. Aquello había sido una prueba y ambos lo sabían.

El rubio abrazó al castaño con delicadeza. —Perdóname.

Mason devolvió el abrazo, arrugando entre sus dedos la tela de la ropa ajena; acurrucándose contra el pecho del mayor mientras sorbía por la nariz. Sinceramente, Dipper no podía entender cómo era posible que la misma persona que lo lastimó hasta hacerlo llorar podía consolarlo hasta tranquilizarlo.

—¿Me amas?—preguntó de forma amortiguada.

Bill se separó un poco y lo obligó a mirarlo, para luego decir con toda la seguridad del mundo:

—Te amo.

Y con cariño, Cipher besó la frente de su novio –justo sobre la marca de nacimiento de éste– para después volver a abrazarlo. Por lo visto, esa cajita que en esos momentos se encontraba en lo más profundo de su bolsillo debería esperar un tiempo más para ser presentada ante su _Pine_ _Tree_ pues, por el momento, debía volver a ganarse el amor y la confianza de la persona más importante en su vida.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Pues no, no sé que es esto simplemente se me ocurrió a la noche mientras intentaba dormir y pues, lo escribí. Es tan extraño que éste sea mi segundo Billdip...**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
